


Those We Least Expect

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Insomnia, Introspection, Missing Loved Ones, Team Bonding, Team as Family, pre-Pidge Gender Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: After the events on Balmera and Sendak's ship, Pidge reflects and finds a listening ear in an unlikely source.





	Those We Least Expect

The decision to stay with the team had been an easy one, but it didn't make missing Matt and her father hurt any less. Even if she _had_ struck out on her own, she still didn't know where they were or even if she _could_ rescue them.

She wasn't even sure she fully blamed Iverson anymore. She was mad at him for blaming Dad and the crew for the whole mess, and for treating her like a stupid punk criminal for trying to find the truth. But she'd let it consume her for so long, even derailing missions or ruining training exercises because all she could think about was finding her family.

_But Dad wouldn't want me to do that, not when he was the one who always said crewmates were like family. Not just Shiro, but Lance, Hunk, even Keith and Princess Allura. They've been here all along...that's what family is, right?_

Pidge slipped the photo back under her pillow and hugged her knees to her chest. It wasn't just about her family anymore, but their entire planet. Other plants, other galaxies, innocent people and creatures who needed Voltron. She wouldn't wish what she'd been through on anyone else.

She uncurled from her ball and stood up, knowing she wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. Maybe a snack would help. She hurried her binder on under her pajama top, put her glasses back on, and slipped from her room. She only got as far as the lounge, though, where she saw Keith sitting on the couch the same way she'd been on her bed. He turned to her with a half-wave and a small smile.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Hey, Keith. Mind if I sit down, or is this couch taken?"

"Nah, go ahead." He shifted to make room for her. She sat down, letting her hands rest in her lap.

"Thanks," she said. "And...thanks for coming to help me, especially after I was about to abandon you guys."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled a little more. "We're a team, right? Besides, you risked your life for us, and you helped us save the castle _and_ the lions. If anything, we owe you one!" Pidge blushed, looking down at her hands.

"You really don't," she murmured. "I just...I guess part of me always knew I had to stay. You guys have done a lot for me, and I guess I haven't appreciated it much. Back home Lance and Hunk were always inviting me out, Princess Allura was trying to bond with me, and I..."

"I know." Keith put a hand on her shoulder. "I've always been the loner, too. I've never been good at making or keeping friends," he said. "Shiro's the only person I've ever managed to connect with." Pidge smiled a little.

"Like me with my brother?" She could swear she saw Keith's face turn pink for a split second.

"Sort of..." He shrugged. "But yeah, we all kinda got thrown into this destiny and it took a _food fight_ to make us start trusting each other." Pidge laughed.

"I thought Princess Allura was going to kill us for that. But it worked, so..."

"And after we could've lost Lance, after Hunk and Coran put their lives on the line and you tried to face down Sendak yourself..." Keith sighed. "We really _are_ family. You know you are when you see someone you barely tolerated lying unconscious and realize you'd walk through hell barefoot and unarmed for them."

"Because you don't want to lose them," Pidge said quietly.

"Yeah." Keith closed his eyes. "Sometimes it feels easier to walk away than to lose someone, but either way..."

"You lose." Pidge smiled sadly. Keith suddenly pulled her in for a hug, and she prayed her hastily-fastened binder would hold.

"You'll never lose us, Pidge," he said. "We're your family, and we'll still be your family even when we find your father and brother." After a moment, Pidge returned his hug, burying her face in his shoulder. He felt so warm, and even though he tried to play the aloof loner she could _feel_ the sincerity in his words.

"Thanks, Keith." She heard a low growl just then, and Keith pulled back, his face as red as his lion.

"You must be hungry!" he said quickly, and Pidge snickered.

"I could go for something. You think there's anything besides space goo in the fridge?"

"Even if there's not, I think I'm actually getting used to that stuff," Keith said with a chuckle. They stood up, Keith's arm slung across her shoulders, and padded down the hall towards the kitchens.


End file.
